Dithering
by shimi 1
Summary: Chocolate or Vanilla? Spicy or Sweet? Girlfriend or Boyfriend? Life is full of choices and a smart man like Jasper knows what he wants, or does he? With Geekward, Bitchella, Passinalice, and Dicksper. (SLASH)- ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ahh…I want to but unfortunately I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

 **A/N: Hey! here's a new story! I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **It's an AU story with offensive language and maybe some very sizzling homosexual scenes... so stop if you are sensitive toward these things and move ahead and read it if you are a slash fan too! And don't forget to review and comment. Love you all!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Jasper's POV**

"… Tits were huge!" I was brought back to from my blowjob fantasy with Tanya's pouty and red lips around my cock. She is one of the senior's and let me tell you that she has some impressive tongue techniques. Jasper Whitlock doesn't do it twice after leaving the fruit once, but even I can make an exception for her.

"Hey, dude! Where the fuck are you?" Boomed Emmett, the short-haired and bear-like brute of a man. Other than his childlike smile and mischievous blue eyes, there's nothing soft, about him, even I can admit that he's really tough and with three inches on my 6'2 height he can be very intimidating sometimes. But most the time he's a goofball with ever-present smile and dimples.

"Just thinking about Tanya Denali's tongue licking my dick," I said with a cocky smile, "TMI dude! TMI!" Shouted James while punching my arm playfully.

"Ewww… Whitlock, at least think about me." Snapped Victoria, James' girlfriend and the redhead girl of our group. She is pretty, but evil. James is like me in built, lithe and tall with blond hairs. But while he is the bearer of brown eyes, I make the female population of Forks swoon with my baby blue eyes and dimpled smile, maybe my slight Texan twang can also be counted in as my great Whitlock charm. I am hot and I have no objection to using it to my advantage.

We are five bunches of people who were together as long as I can remember, and it doesn't hurt that we are one of the 'cool and popular' flocks of Forks high school. Really, we are treated like the royalties or some shit like that, Victoria or for us Tori takes full advantage of our position, but sometimes she really crosses the boundary and if I am saying this then she really is an A-grade sunnova bitch.

"Tori, just cut the crap okay? I know how much _lady_ like you are," I sneered and with a scoff continued, "I swear if it wasn't for that horrifying incident on Halloween I was sure that you were the one fucking our little James princess." I finished with Emmett howling with laughter beside me and James chocking on his drink, _Yeah, I know I am a dick and I am proud of it!_

 _While_ I enjoy the attention and the power that I get due to my popularity, I am not happy. It's been months before I last felt any drive or motivation for doing something. I am one of the best track runners; have a crazy fan following for my vocals and guitar and I can certainly hold a discussion against anyone when it comes to history, especially if it's about the civil war. Yeah, I am in closet history nerd, well, maybe not as I am sure I have two or at least one stalkers around me. I am not kidding; girls can go to extreme levels when they want something. The first time a girl said that she loves history too, I was a taken aback as I realized just how I have next to no privacy. I am pretty sure that there are some not so decent videos and pictures of me and my little buddy around in the throes of my passion and pleasure; it's quite scary when you actually think about it.

As I was saying I have lost all my interest lately and want some motivation for my life. Now, most of the time I and James are like 'Why are we still hanging out with each other?' but before Tori and James officially started tagging themselves as exclusive fucks, James shared the pleasure of chasing 'new buds' as I like to call it. Chasing the pure, innocent, unattainable and forbidden is just so fun and exhilarating. The hunt and the final price is what I love, but lately, I can't find anyone worthy of the _chase._

I was about to tell Tori to shut the fuck up when I saw my best friend and 'sister from another mister' Alice. She is probably the only female whom I can consider as someone I truly care about, she was beautiful with short spiky pixie-like inky hair, body and face. She was barely above 5 feet and always full of energy with big sparkly blue eyes and innocent smile, but let me tell you there's nothing innocent about her. If it wasn't for the fact that we are practically like brother and sister maybe I would have fallen in love with her. Alice is the sweetest among us but can make your life hell if you are messing with her or with people she cares about, I have suffered the wrath of great Alice and it wasn't nice… I pledged to never go against her that day.

After greeting her, she filled in us about a new student joining the dreary town of Forks, maybe my fate is planning something for me; really Alice is influencing my mind.

"Okay, guys I will join you guys after taking a piss." With a last look at Tori's annoyed face, I got up for the _rest_ room.

I was still thinking about the new kid when I someone bumped into me, I grabbed the cubicle door, but the other person fell straight on his ass. Well, serves him right, if God has gifted you with the power of sight then why to use it.

"Watch out you fucker!" I spat with as much annoyance as I could muster.

The boy, well more aptly the geeky guy… I can't place his name… I think Eric Masen… no Edward Masen looked up and adjusted his typical black-rimmed glasses and with flushed cheeks adorned with bright and angry acne. I really feel sorry for him, I mean he's not that bad body wise with good height and gangly limbs but he's so… geeky. And if I am being honest, he is a little bit strange, while I never pay attention to anyone else that much and it's a waste of time with someone like him, but I saw him a boy with a cream and not so manly inner wear when I got very late for the gym once. My guess is that he purposely waited for the time when everyone was changed before entering the gym. I was quiet and he didn't notice me that day, but I saw the secret he was hiding.

But as I said I don't give a fuck to what anyone else is doing as long as it doesn't affect me. And I have met few people who like wearing that satiny stuff, but I will prefer to go naked that with those kinds of stuff. Satin is just not for me and according to me for any man. I was still inside my head when Eri-Edward mumbled a 'Sorry' and scurried away. I am definitely thankful to my great Whitlock genes.

~oo0oo~

The 'new' kid has finally arrived and I am slightly annoyed by the murmurs and gossips around me, I mean, come on, it's not like they are out of this world, like vampires or shit. But considering the curiosity in me… _hey! I am a prophet, not a saint._

Arriving at the cafeteria, I sat down at our usual table, I can actually feel the anticipation in the room, okay then let's meet the new gossip material of Forks high and maybe I am in for some surprise myself.

The opening of the main gate and the momentary silence in the room was indication enough that finally, the unknown has entered in our surrounding.

I looked up in time to catch the warm doe brown eyes with dark lashes and black outlining. I was transfixed with her eyes, but I also noticed the beautiful full lips and a pretty heart-shaped skull covered with long mahogany hairs and pale skin. She was petite, with a sexy figure adorned in a pretty blue blouse and jeans. She was hot, but also sweet. Our eyes only locked for a moment before with a huff she moved ahead and took a seat beside Edward Masen?

I was a little thrown back after that, I mean the way she entered the hall was like that she is confident enough to face a new place and when she dismissed my gaze she knew that she is beautiful. Then why is she sitting with a loser like Masen? Well, I will see about that later because right now I am too happy to care about the little old Masen, I have finally found my next prey!

"Looks like Jas have finally found something to play with, eh?" James crooned and with my Whitlock smirk, I tilted my neck.

"What's the beauty know as?" I drawled.

"Isabella Swan." Whispered Alice, huh? Why is she whispering? _Whatever._

Just watch it Miss Isabella Swan, Jasper Whitlock is coming for you.

* * *

 **Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ahh…I want to but unfortunately I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

 **A/N:** **Okay… I know I am the writer but still, I don't like Jasper's thought process. How fucked up is that… shit! Jasper is rubbing off me.**

* * *

 **Thanks!**

 **1\. Natashar- especially for you.**

 **2\. jeoliverio- thanks.**

 **3\. teambellaedward ;) – you made me smile.**

 **4\. acw1- hugs and tickles. – You people are simply awesome I felt so good after getting your reviews… I just couldn't help but upload this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Jpov**

Popularity sure can be helpful when you want to get things done for you, and of course a quickie in the janitor's office. _God, I am going to hell!_

After pulling some strings and favors I finally have enough about the Isabella Swan or Bella as she likes to call herself. The mystery of Masen's connection with Bella is also solved, that fucker just got lucky after sharing his seat with my darlin' Bella in biology.

Although things are not as smooth as I would have liked, I am not complaining as this is what I enjoy, the chase. Miss Swan's arrival has caused quite a stir as many chickens are trying to come out of the egg. Especially this one Newton is seriously asking for my attention, I am not against some competition, but I won't allow some lousy shit to garble my prize.

This brought my attention back to my other concern: Masen.

While I know that he can never lure someone like Isabella, I don't want to be around that freak. I mean, if Bella grew up against that loser than I will have to engage with his good for nothing ass.

Sigh, but considering the way Bella is rejecting my advances I am not sure how 'staying away from the Freakward', it's fitting isn't it? will really work.

In all my 17 years of existence, no one has denied me the way Bella did in last three months; if it wasn't for the constant support by the fair maidens of Forks I would have seriously started doubting my abilities. But as it has come, it's only Bella who is completely immune to my eyes and smile. _Never thought I would see this day._

Bella only seems to like that freaky Masen as she never gives anyone else the time of her day, not even me. Last time I tried to come close to my angel, she _elegantly_ told me to fuck myself, such a wildcat.

With my ever-growing obsession and likeness for my Bella darlin' I have found many other things too like there's an LGBT group in my school with Edward Masen as one of its active members, and that Bella, is a huge fairy supporter, I think she and that freak bonded over rainbows and unicorns. At least I am now fully sure that he will never try something with what's mine.

Due to whatever reason Bella hates all the male population, I am finding it really hard to make her look at me with even a remote amount of interest. But I am nothing if not smart, and maybe a bit manipulative.

After rummaging and pondering over all the things I have finally formed a plan, and if I crossed the initial obstacles' than this is gonna be one of my epic hunting strategies. But I need some help before moving ahead and for the first time, I am at a loss of the sources. Why? Because my partner in crime for some reasons is really down and very angry these days, I tried to ask her the reason of why she is so upset but I am little hesitant _and scared_ after she threatened to stick chewing gum in my precious curls and dyeing my pubes pink. Yes, she said that and after practically living my life with my maniac of a friend- and maybe after the black and half shaved head James got after breaking Alice's favorite music CD. I know that she will carry out her threat if it came to that, as I said she's a little – _absolutely_ crazy.

As it is, I am one lucky bastard and help came in the face of Angela Weber, if it wasn't for the fact that she is one good soul and fully committed to Ben I would have tapped her perky and cute ass long ago. She shares English with Masen and Bella, and they invited her and Alec- who by the way is very gay, for an after party- they are organizing an LGBT _pride_ march for the first time in Forks. Personally, while I am a little impressed with their courage, mostly, I am sorry for them as I don't think Forks gonna be very supportive of their march.

Well, I don't care, America is a free country and everyone is free to do as they please- even though it's idiotic. I mean, what's the point in showing off your flaws, I don't mind their choices, but it doesn't mean you can make people around you uncomfortable by purposely smooching each other with glittering bodies, it just feels like watching a glittering vampire- _weird_. Bella is really a thorny chick, running around as a fairy godmother.

I am not known as a badass player for nothing, Alice always says that I can make a living as an actor and one thing that you should know is that never bet against Alice.

With my brilliant puppy dog eyes, I persuaded her to pass the invitation to me as well. I am now going to attend the after party of the 'pride march', I am really looking forward to it, but I am also very nervous about what I am going to do. I mean I don't even have Alice to back me up on this one, but I will give my best shot to my plan.

~oo0oo~

 _'It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Amen  
I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna let myself get,  
Absolutely soaking wet!'…_

With a trashy fruit punch in my hand, a dread French dude eye raping me, and a glittering colorful out and proud board hanging dangerously above me... I am nervous and annoyed.

I am finally here. I have done my best to psych my mind for this, but I am still nervous… fuck this isn't easy.

But Bella's sexy ass is worth it.

I was contemplating about decking the French guy in the face when I heard some noises, it took me a moment, but I heard the unmistakable voice of Bella, cursing someone? I reached them in time to hear Bella telling a distressed Angela about how Jacob Black, an arrogant prick living down the reservation forcefully kissed Bella. _That fucker better runs before I can get my hands on him._

God, she looks so hot in those glitters and strange red jumpsuit? What is she wearing? And looking closely I noticed that Masen and Bella are looking a little messy. When I saw the little bruise marring on Masen's face I knew that Masen tried defended her. At least he's man enough to protect a lady, but I can also see that he wasn't very successful.

"What are you doing here Whitlock?" The fucker is shameless enough to say anything after forcing an unwilling girl. I am persistent, but I know the situations where's a no is simply a no.

"None of your concern, Black." I sneered with as much malice as possible.

The fucker smirked, "Why so grumpy now Jasper? We don't want to scare the little princesses and fairies here now, would we?" He finished with a scoffed.

I was about to give him a nice comeback when Bella grabbed his collar and punched him in the face, followed by a solid knee in his nuts… ouch! I know Jacob is a douche, but as a guy, I have some sympathy for him. It was rather comical seeing a man like Jacob giving out a shrill scream while curling up on the ground with I am sure was an intense pain. Okay… I am a little scared now.

"What you thought mutt? I will let you go unharmed after forcing me and hurting my friend! Not gonna happen." She said while moving towards him, I am guessing to kick him. But Masen grabbed her and murmured something to her. "Feel lucky you dimwit! If it wasn't for Edward I would have shown you the real hell." She spat.

I am scared and maybe a little turned on. Shit, don't want Bella to get any ideas before executing my plan. I was about to strike a conversation when out of nowhere Paul came into the view. Fuck! What's going on here?

"What the fuck! What happened to Jake?" Paul said.

"Your good for nothing friend got a beating… that's what happened." I replied with a smirk, Paul is also a douchebag.

"What? Who did this?" A baffled Paul asked. Oh! This is really so fun.

"Bella Swan. A girl, me." Bella replied before I could say anything.

Paul looked utterly gobsmacked, it was hilarious. In the meantime, Jacob was recovered enough and stood up with the help of his buddy.

"Bella you will pay for this!" he thundered.

"Yeah, and how are you gonna do it? Dude, I don't think Jacob Jr. would survive next time." I said and earned a few chuckles, even Bella cracked a smile. Cheers!

"Oh? Between what are you doing here? Wearing that awful dress and is that a rainbow? Don't tell me you are a queer Whitlock." Jacob finished with a satisfied smirk.

I really wanted to deck him, but he provided me a glorious opportunity to execute my plan. I don't think I can back out after this, but I am Jasper Whitlock and I will win Bella no matter what. It's time to display my acting skills and Whitlock magic.

"For the record, it's none of your fucking business. But since I don't want to hide anymore I will confess that…" my whole body is stiff, but I am still excluding as much confidence as possible, I know it's a fucking lie, but still I am scared and nervous. With a deep breath, I held my head high and announced, "I am bisexual."

* * *

 **Okay, all the Jacob fans, I have nothing against him but this is kinda my retaliation to the scene where Jacob forces Bella for a kiss. I never liked how easily Jacob got away after that. What do think about Jasper's lie… I am actually seeing a hot kiss.**


End file.
